This Ain't Goodbye
by inreverie89
Summary: Cristina and Owen moments from 8x23 to 10x24 in Owen's point of view.


"You don't lose her. You fight for her. You hear me?"

Owen took the last sip of coffee and gazed absentmindedly at the dark night outside the window shades. The sound of Teddy sobbing was still echoing in his ears. It was a difficult moment for him keeping a straight face while sending her off, yet they both needed to take this bitter pill. She would be able to shine at the new place, not at this hospital which gave her a sorrow memory of a dead husband, and a friend whose had let down her loyalty.

Saying goodbye to a fellow soldier was always hard, Owen thought.

Normally, when a fellow soldier gave you a request, you did everything you could to make sure the request was fulfilled. Owen laughed bitterly at the words 'You fight for her". As if fighting was good enough to salvage his relationship with Cristina. If only he could fulfill Teddy's wish. If only he wouldn't let down Teddy once more, for God knows he had no idea how to keep him and Cristina from falling apart from each other, despite his enormous, and probably, everlasting love for her. Every day with her was full of emotions. Every day with her he laughed and cried, mind you, of course it was internally, but there wasn't a day Cristina wouldn't make his heart pound a little harder. For example, just two nights ago when he was taking a quick nap after a long budget meeting, she abruptly entered the on call room. He woke up, asking if she had chosen the hospital for her fellowship training, and out of nowhere she kissed him. She covered his face with hot kisses, breathed in his scent, and guided him to lay on the bunk bed with her. They made out and made love like there was no pain ever between them. No abortion. No quarrel on Zola's birthday. No couple therapy. No cheating. No nothing. They made love like the first time they made love, when he was damaged mentally and so was she physically, both hurt and desperately longed for love. So, yes, she gave him all the loving feelings, and then she stabbed his heart by saying "I'm leaving" while still lying on his chest. Pain, and love, then pain, he felt it all within an hour.

So, he really didn't know how to fight for her, to bring her back into his arms. Their marriage was falling apart, and there would be no time or space to mend things, for she will be leaving for Mayo, and that was a wise decision for a cardiothoracic surgeon.

The phone rang.

The pager went off.

And someone entered the conference room abruptly without even knocking.

"Dr. Hunt. An urgent 911 call for you."

"Why? I'm not on call. Aren't there any doc at the ER right now?" said Owen.

"It's not an emergency for the ER. It's an emergency for you. It's about the flight to Boise that our doctors took."

Owen gasped. He trembly picked up the phone, a vague fear crawling into his mind. Clumsily, he wrote down the information on the little Post it, his voice frustrated as he impatiently asked for the status of the doctors. Right after hanging the phone off, he paged Miranda Bailey and Richard Webber. No, maybe they weren't on call at the moment, the faster way would be calling them via cell phones.

Six of his fellow surgeons were in a plane accident. One deceased. They couldn't identify who it was yet, as the doctors were being brought to the nearest hospital. He prayed God it wasn't Cristina.

Owen walked out of the conference room. The hallway was unusually quiet. April Kepner was fired. Teddy Altman was fired. He took a minute and exhaled deeply. He needed to set aside his worry for Cristina right now and make an immediate plan. Oh, right there was Alex, flirting with an intern.

"Karev! Karev!"

Alex furrowed his eyebrows and slowly made his way towards Owen.

"The plane crashed. The plane that took them to Boise crashed."

"Oh my God. Is everyone alright?"

"One deceased. They can't identify which doctor yet. I'm gonna go with Webber and Bailey now to Oregon. Can you let Callie know?"

"Of course. Please update me when you get there."

Owen turned around and saw Dr. Bailey rushing towards him, came behind her Dr. Webber. He shouted at Owen as he put on the coat.

"Hunt, fill me in!"

"They've been transferred to Providence Portland Medical Center. Come!"

And without further talking, the three of them impatiently took the elevator to the roof of the hospital, where a helicopter was ready to take off.


End file.
